Mary MacSue
by MauMeow1
Summary: Brightdestiny Moolight is a very special pup. She is destined to SAVE THE BEYOND! (An affectionate parody of WotB and common fanfiction clichés. More of a stress-relief activity than an actual story.)


**Hey guys! I know I haven't published new chapters to either of my two ****_WotB _****stories in ages, but I've been going through some really bad writer's block and my life has been busier. I haven't stopped writing them, I swear! I just can't seem to transfer my ideas onto the computer screen right now.**

**Anyway, you're probably wondering what the heck this weird "Mary MacSue" thing is. Well, I looked for any kind of humor or parody stories in our archive, and apparently there aren't any. Can you believe that? This is unacceptable, so I've decided to try to write my own! This story will be making fun of all the clichés from ****_WotB _****fanfics and even the series itself. **

**Please note that I am NOT targeting anyone or their stories. This is a parody. My goal is not to mock Kathryn Lasky's wonderful books or anyone's fanfiction, but to celebrate both by making something funny with them. Also, if your story has anything that resembles something from this parody in it, THAT DOES NOT MEAN IT'S BAD! The point of this is ****_exaggerating _****clichés for humor. Most of these clichés are perfectly find when they're not blown up to ridiculous sizes.**

**Please enjoy _WotB_'s first parody: "Mary MacSue"**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A Special Pup<p>

The full moon glowed bright and full over the land of the MacSues. They were one of many Clans in the Beyond. They were the strongest, the swiftest, the noblest, and the bravest. All other Clans respected or feared the MacSues, except for the bitter MacHealths, but everyone knew the MacHealths were wicked and would one day be defeated by the MacSues.

On this night, a pure white she-wolf was giving birth to her pups. She had left the rest of her pack to do this. Something was special about this litter. She knew it.

_Oh, please don't be a malcadh. How could I ever live with a cursed pup?_

Star stared up into the night sky, her purple eyes pleading with the constellations. She didn't want her babies to be taken away from her. Her mate had already died before he even saw their children born. A single tear fell and splashed on the cold stone floor of the den.

_Do not be afraid, my love._

Star gasped. That voice! Could it be? It was her beloved mate, Midnight. She smiled wistfully. "But he has already died. I must be imagining it."

_No, Star, it is me. I have come to deliver a message to you. Lupus himself has a prophecy for our pups!_

"Lupus. But how? What is going to happen to our family? Please come back, Midnight. I need you."

_You must be strong, Star. I am dead so I cannot come back. This is the stars' prophecy: child of light and night will come and lead the MacSues out of the darkness of the shadows with her power, wisdom, and strength. She will be known forever as Mary MacSue. The stars will guide her and the moon will be her friend. Magic._

"Magic?"

_Yes, magic. That is how it ends, _Midnight's voice replied. It started to grow fainter and fainter. _Our daughter will be the greatest of the MacSues, Star! The rest I do not know..._

"No, wait." Star strained to listen for more of her husbands message, but he was gone. "Oh, no. Midnight, come back. MIDNIGHT."

Then she gasped. Her pups were coming!

* * *

><p>There were no complications, so she gave birth easily. Afterward, Star stared lovingly down at her two children. A boy and a girl. They both had the same raven black coat as Midnight, but the girl pup had a big white crescent moon on her forehead and star on her back. The boy's eyes were dark red and the girl's were mismatched sapphire and sky blue. That meant she was a malcadh, but Star was not troubled by this. She was just too proud of her children!<p>

"My pups," she said happily, "I am your mother, Star. Your father has died, but he gave me a message just now. You will grow up to be very special. I am so proud of you. It does not matter anymore that you are cursed. I will give you names and raise you on my own."

She named the boy pup Shadow. Hearing his name, he bit his sister and she cried. Star quickly separated them.

"You," she said to the girl, smiling. "You are the wolf Midnight's prophecy is about. You are very special, so I must give you a very special name. The wolves will sing this name for ages to come as they tell your story to their own pups. Your name will be remembered forever. For this reason, I name you Brightdestiny Moonlight. In time they will call you Brightdestiny Moonlight MacSue. It is your destiny."

"Yes, mother," the Brightdestiny Moonlight replied. Shadow growled.

The sound of barks and approaching wolves made Star's fur stand up. Brightdestiny ran to her mom. "What is that, Mommy?!"

"Oh no," Star cried. "It is the Obea! Hurry, we have to..."

A big, evil wolf blocked the entrance to the den before they could flee. Brightdestiny gasped. The Obea was a very mean wolf. She was tall and strong and had black eyes that flashed with cruelty. Her red coat was always stained with blood. She was the one who took malcadhs and left them to die. Star knew she was a very evil wolf!

The Obea easily pushed Star aside and sniffed the pups. "This one is cursed! She must be left to die, and you are banished for being her mom!" She picked up Shadow. "But this one is perfect. We can keep him."

"No," Star snarled, stepping back in front of Brightdestiny. "You will not take any of them. A prophecy from Lupus has told me that Brightdestiny Moonlight is destined to save the MacSues from those wicked MacHealths. You cannot kill her."

The Obea laughed. "Even better! Fang, grab those pups."

Star saw the wolf Obea had brought with her and gasped. "That's a MacHealth soldier."

"Yes!" The Obea grinned evilly as she picked up Shadow. "I have been part of the MacHealths this whole time! That's why I love setting the MacSue pups out to die. One day we will rule you all!"

Star stood there in shock. Then rage tore through her. "NO," she screamed. She lunged for the Obea's throat, her lavender eyes shining with courage and anger. The Obea only cackled and dodged. She grabbed Star's neck and sank in her teeth. Star screamed, her vision starting to blur. She saw Brightdestiny run past the guard. _Go, my child. Run. Find your destiny. Save...our...clan..._

The Obea dropped Star onto the hard, cold ground. Brightdestiny turned around and saw her mother lying there, covered in blood. "NOOOOOOO!" she sobbed. "Mother, no! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She cried wet, shiny tears into her mother's snow white coat, but Star's dead body was dead. "NOOO!"

The Obea laughed again. She grabbed Brightdestiny by the scruff and started to leave the den. "I will take this one and put her on a tummyfraw to perish. Bring the uncursed one to the MacHealths."

Brightdestiny cried as the wicked Obea took her away to die.


End file.
